


Every Time a Bell Rings...

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: The Magne Family [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Charlie Magne, Blood, Child Charlie Magne, Family, Gen, Parenthood, Terrible Twos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: An angel has just earned her wings. But Charlotte, now a toddler, was borne to the devil in Hell so one would think she'd be more demon than anything else...this is troubling...
Series: The Magne Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083086
Kudos: 25





	Every Time a Bell Rings...

**Author's Note:**

> Every Time a Bell Rings, an angel earns their wings.

Technically speaking, the devil himself didn't need to sleep. It was more of a quiet nightly hobby, a way to destress from a long day in an altered state of being. Something like relaxing with an entire bottle of wiskey after a day of settling squabbles between cobweb-brained princes and overlords. Something that he and Lilith found out after the birth of their daughter was that sleep was an entirely welcome reprieve and decided to do as much of it as possible. Luckily, whether or not she needed the sleep, their little daughter did like to sleep. 

Nighttime was a safe haven in small increments between when she'd need to be fed or changed, etc. They didn't really trust anyone else to care for their little one. Not when they live in the universe's asshole, filled to the brim with murderers, kidnappers, and those who would love to snatch away Hell's heir to use as some sort of leverage while she wasn't yet old enough to take on more than a few adult demons at a time. She was a gifted pyrokenetic, but she could still only incinerate a total of one demon partway to ashes by the time her first birthday rolled around. 

Which didn't mean she wasn't a handful. She had boundless energy and often accidentally set things ablaze without understanding of how to stop the flames, her own power scared her and when she cried, her pitch would have the hellhounds screaming with her. For two individuals who had never before even seen a baby up close, or had any clue what to expect from a one-of-a-kind demon such as their heir...it was slightly overwhelming, even for two incredibly powerful and ancient beings. 

Still the only people trusted to care for little Charlotte were Lilith and Lucifer themselves, until Lucifer had had enough. He'd given life to a pair of dolls his little apple pie had. She watched with glee as her dolls shifted shape into a pair of imp-like goat demons whose sole purpose in life was Charlotte's safety and comfort. The affectionately titled Razzle and Dazzle proved to be better companions for the toddler than either parent would have hoped. If she woke for any reason in the night, the twin demons always seemed to be able to settle her down and tuck her back in. Any fires she accidentally set could be extinguished immediately and they were perfectly sized playmates for tag and tea parties. 

Lately the little one had been having trouble sleeping. She was going through a growth spurt. Lucifer had read that somewhere. Children sometimes go through phases when they can feel their bones growing at a different rate from their ligaments and they begin to have aches and pains when they sit or lie still for periods of time. With a blunt pair of horn nubs appearing through her hair whenever the little beasty became upset, it made sense. Lucifer felt a little bit of pride seeing the changes Charlotte was beginning to experience. From birth, she looked everything like him and nothing like his dear Lilith, but with the emergence of her little red horns, and the probability she would grow much taller, Lucifer hoped that she might grow to show more equal traits of himself and Lilith. 

Though, putting her to bed at night and seeing her squirm with the discomfort of the growth and changes her tiny body was experiencing still pained him greatly. He rubbed her back and Lilith sang soft lullabies to her until she was finally comfortable enough to drift off. With that, the ancient parents retired to their own bed. It wasn't an hour later when they were disturbed by the frantic clicking of claws on obsidian tiled floors. 

They didn't need even a moment to rouse when they saw the look on Dazzle's face. They immediately knew something was wrong with Charlotte. Something the twin demons couldn't handle themselves. Lucifer blinked himself directly into Charlotte's room and a moment later came Lilith, crossing the distance with her long strides as if it were nothing. There they saw Razzle, hovering over Charlotte, as if afraid to touch her. 

And there was Charlotte. Standing there, small form trembling and pink nightgown streaked with dark blood. Her pink cheeks were streaked with tears but her eyes brightened when she saw her father rushing to her. 

They scooped her up and took her to the bathtub to begin washing away the blood so they might discover its source. As they removed some of the blood, they saw the source at her back. Two long gashes drug along her shoulderblades. But they weren't caused by any external trauma. The skin was beginning to split over symmetrical protrusions forcing the skin outward. The ancient parents shared a look. 

Lucifer held the back of Charlotte's neck and used magic to force the little one into dreamless, restless unconsciousness, a great mercy for what would have to come next.

"This is a lot more violent than when her horns came in," Lilith commented. Charlotte had hardly felt that at all, and now she was in a good control of when her horns appeared or not.

"Wings..." Lucifer mumbled. His wife blinked.

"Yes, she has your wings...hopefully not the full set of six, or this will take some time," she said as she began cutting into her little girl's back with a conjured blade.

Before long, red feathers began to poke through the incisions, until Lilith held a tiny red wing in her hand. Charlie's skin was already beginning to close around the base of the new limb.

The second wing came out all at once and Lucifer opened the linen cabinet in silence as Lilith began rinsing the remaining blood from Charlotte's tiny body. Then all at once, her eyes widened and she paused. 

"Lucifer?"

He hummed, setting a clean towel and tiny nightgown on the counter.

"Her wings are white."

Lucifer spun immediately around. Lilith was mistaken. Surely she was! White wings were for heavenly beings. Red, blue, gold, grey or even Lucifer's black were the color of feathers all winged hellbeasts had. Even angels who'd been cast out of heaven had wings which turned black in their fall. Lucifer's did. White feathers were a symbol of purity. Not even demons born in this pit had white wings. They were _all_ demons. 

"That's not--" and yet he saw it for himself. As the blood was rinsed from the feathers behind it left pink-tinted white feathers. More rinsing and they would sparkle like snow in the sun.

She couldn't have white feathers. Not her. Not his daughter. Not the devil's heir.

He couldn't watch as more of the blood was washed away and more of that white came through. He fled the room.

* * *

Lilith found him on the balcony some time later, him staring up at up at the moons, and far beyond, the distant speck of heaven. She'd given clear instructions to Razzle and Dazzle to prevent Charlotte from rolling onto her back, as it would cause more pain.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, looking at her chipped nail polish. 

"Her wings can't be white."

"They are."

A moment passed. Lucifer sighed. He was normally so carefree, seeing him like this was somewhat unnerving for his wife.

"Do you know what this means for her?"

"I have an idea."

"It's bad, Lily."

"Hm? Stop being cryptic or I will throw you from this balcony."

* * *

It meant, above all else, that _she_ was _meant_ for heaven. She had a pure soul. Even if she lied, disobeyed her parents or whatever other mischief a person could get up to, it meant that at her core, she was pure. It explained so much about her unusual kindness, thoughtfulness and desire to help others. She wasn't like other demons. 

But...

It also meant Charlotte would be a target. More of one than she already was. Angel feathers went for a lot on the black market, not to mention those who feared the angels and their wrath, who wouldn't hesitate to kill one on sight. Charlotte would recover from the hell-death, but the experience would be traumatic nonetheless. Factor in those who got some sadistic high from torturing and corrupting purity, and Charlotte had a very defined target on her back. She didn't need that.

How the devil had sired a pure soul was anyone's guess. Lilith was a demon, it was impossible enough that she had conceived Charlotte, but now....

Public appearances were put to a standstill. No one could see Charlotte's wings. Her parents kept her hidden until she had mastered hiding her wings in the same way she hid her horns. They didn't much sugarcoat the issue for Charlotte about why she needed to hide her wings at all times. Her horns were one thing, but her wings meant someone could decide to hurt Charlotte or take her away somewhere she would never see her mama or papa again. Charlotte cried, but it meant that she understood the seriousness of the matter.

White wings were dangerous, and a young Angel had just earned hers.


End file.
